1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for an internal combustion engine including a first fuel injector that injects fuel into a cylinder of the engine, and a second fuel injector that injects fuel into an intake passage.
2. Description of Related Art
As one type of internal combustion engine installed on a vehicle, or the like, an internal combustion engine including a first fuel injector for injecting fuel into each cylinder, and a second fuel injector for injecting fuel into each intake port, is known. In the internal combustion engine of this type, it has been proposed to control the ratio between the amount of fuel injected from the first fuel injector in one cycle and the amount of fuel injected from the second fuel injector in one cycle, according to the engine load, engine rotational speed, coolant temperature, and so forth (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-207453 (JP 2006-207453 A)).